


Black

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 切黑盾×psychopath冬，伪强制
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Black

巴基是在第二次任务中失控的。  
史蒂夫一眼就认出来了，那个身影在爆炸产生的火光中慢慢站起来的姿势，是属于“那个”人格的。  
他的心狂跳起来，第一时间朝着巴基的位置跑了过去，数十种糟糕的可能性在他心中翻滚，然而最为强烈的是后悔的情绪。他真的不该允许巴基出任务的，班纳提醒过他最近巴基的状态越来越不稳定了，应该避免一切环境刺激——特别是在他对自己的病症完全不知情的情况下，然而他还是败给了一时的心软。  
可是，上帝，他怎么忍心拒绝巴基的请求呢？——那个满怀希望和信心的、经历了艰难的复健治疗的、乐观而坚强的巴基，对分裂出来的另一个自己毫不知情的巴基，渴望战斗，渴望与复仇者们一起守卫和平，他没法不信任他。  
于是最意外最严重的后果出现了，由于距离爆炸中心过近——很可能是被冲击波震晕过——“那个”巴基又醒了。  
史蒂夫狂奔到他刚刚站着的地方，却发现人影已经不见了，他在通讯频道里交代了最后的收尾工作，又说道：“巴基不见了，他很可能——我是说——又‘切换’了，我先去找他，稍后联系。”耳麦里断断续续传来了几声收到，史蒂夫加快脚步向废墟中走去。  
不远处的一片断壁残垣中隐隐现出了一道影子，他心中一紧，正待奔去，后颈忽然一阵刺痛，接着便是眼前一黑。

//////

他从昏迷中醒来时，发现自己正躺在一个昏暗的废弃工厂里。  
四副特制手铐将他的双腕锁在了窗下的一排钢管上。始作俑者正裸着上半身坐在他身边自残。  
技术精湛的杀手，刀刃完美避开了动脉血管，深深划进了皮肉里——他并不想死，只是渴望真实的疼痛感。  
史蒂夫的心又经历了一次熟悉的剧痛，他闭了闭眼，嘶哑地开口：“巴基，住手。”

身边的人恍若未闻，自顾自掂起刀柄，看着上面暗红的血液缓缓汇成一条，又聚集到刀尖。他饶有兴趣地端详了片刻，然后凑上前轻轻吹了口气，一大滴鲜血从刀尖上坠下来，落到水泥地上发出轻微的声音。  
这声音像个开关，让巴基终于意识到了史蒂夫的存在。他略显僵硬地回过头，对史蒂夫露出了一个没什么感情的笑容。那笑容让人心里发凉。接着他的右手抚上了史蒂夫的头发，手指在发根处拨动，声音很低：“他好像，很爱你。”  
史蒂夫还没明白过来“他”是谁，巴基已经扔了匕首，俯身咬住了他的嘴唇。  
这绝对不是一个吻。  
巴基将舌头凶狠地顶进了他嘴里，放肆地扫荡他的口腔，牙齿甚至咬到了他的舌头。他们的唇齿数次磕碰，隐约的铁锈味蔓延开来。  
这要么是一次掠夺，要么是一次互相角力的竞争。  
史蒂夫挣扎着想躲，却被一把撕开了上衣。  
他大惊失色：“巴基！你……”  
下半句话消失在突如其来的刺激中，巴基叼住了他的乳头，门齿在乳晕处危险地施力。  
史蒂夫倒抽了一口气。  
然而巴基忽然将牙齿换成了舌头，先是用力地一舔，接着嘴唇发力，他的上下唇和舌尖一起裹住整个乳首，情色地吸吮起来。  
史蒂夫心脏狂跳：“巴克，不，快停下。放开我。我们不能做这个。”他竭力收肩，结果却令男人的头越发地深陷了。冰冷的左手和火烫的右手一起覆住了他的胸肌，巴基撑着他的上半身骑到了他的腿上。  
他对他的拒绝毫不在意，只有嘴角扯出了一个嘲讽的笑。  
舔吻还在继续，从胸口向下，柔软湿润的嘴唇和舌头滑过每一块腹肌，在肚脐处停留，翕动，舌尖深深浅浅地打转。  
史蒂夫呻吟出声，手指握在铁链上根根收紧，链条在钢管上抖动，头顶一片金属碰撞的叮当声。  
巴基的右臂还在流血，温热粘稠的血液淌到了他身上，而巴基的手紧紧卡在他的腰上。  
史蒂夫不敢大幅度地挣扎，因为他发现巴基的虎口处和肩头都有新鲜的伤口，正随着他的动作而缓缓往外渗血。  
他感到难以呼吸，强烈的紧张感和无法抗拒的快感像张网一样裹住了他的身体，而且正在越收越紧。  
史蒂夫几乎是在哀求了：“巴克……拜托，你受伤了……需要包扎……”  
巴基的回应是扯开他的裤子，吻上了他的阴茎。  
难以想象的刺激劈开了史蒂夫的意识，他惊恐地发现自己真的硬了，一半的他疯狂拒绝着此刻发生的一切，令一半的他则彻彻底底地被快感俘获了。  
鲜红柔软的嘴唇包裹住了那东西的头部，致命的、不可思议的温软湿热全然束缚了欲望。  
巴基在用一切技巧激起他的性致。  
意识到这一点的史蒂夫吼了一声，全身肌肉更加收紧到前所未有的程度，他像一条濒死的鱼一样在巴基身下弹动，手铐的链条在他手里发出巨响，崩溃而破碎的字句零落到他们之间的空气中。  
“巴克！我说停下！……不，别这样，啊……！”  
巴基从他胯间抬起头来，那颗漂亮的头颅逐渐逼近，瞳仁完全变成了深色的，眼神却亮得惊人，他扯开嘴角，缓缓露出一个残忍的笑容来：“得了吧，你就喜欢这样。”  
振金臂传出机械内核运转的声音，强大的压力进一步施加到史蒂夫肩头，史蒂夫的上半身猛地撞到地板上，巴基骑在他身上，右手慢条斯理地扣住了他的脖子。  
“我要你操翻我，就现在。”  
那声音听起来宛如撒旦降世，抑或毒蛇低语，随着不断逼近的火热吐息传到了他的耳道里，在全身的皮肤上激起了一层模糊的战栗。  
巴基的嘴唇又一次寻过来，史蒂夫别开了头。  
有力的指关节扳住了他的下颌，巴基强硬而粗暴地吻住了他的嘴。  
史蒂夫只觉得内脏都要绞在一起了——那嘴唇，是刚从他的男性器官移过来的。他对自己感到羞耻。  
火热的舌头伸进他的口腔，灵活地划过上颚，划过他的舌底，卷裹着他的纠缠不休，放松的间隙还在他齿列间下流地顶动，他的呼吸彻彻底底被身上的人劫持了。  
史蒂夫被牢牢扣住了后脑，没有空气，他仿佛只能通过巴基来呼吸，他与世界的联系只剩下了这两片嘴唇和中间的舌头。  
持续太久的舌吻消耗了太多意志，以至于巴基离开的时候史蒂夫下意识地抬起了上半身，意乱神迷地想要追逐他的嘴唇。  
巴基得意地笑了，右手食指抵到他唇边，轻声诱哄：“乖孩子，别急。”  
他脱掉剩下的衣服，用拇指缓慢揉搓史蒂夫的嘴唇，指尖时不时触碰到里面的舌头和软肉。然后他在自己的伤口上狠狠地抓了一把。  
才止住的血登时又淌了出来，暗红的细流蜿蜒着爬向他的手心，连空气中都多了一道血腥气。  
史蒂夫瞬间清醒：“巴基！”  
然而骑在他身上的人只是忘乎所以地笑着，甚至伸出舌头舔了一下掌心，那双眸子里闪着的光更加骇人了。  
他居高临下地看了史蒂夫一眼，左边嘴角挑起一个高傲的笑来。  
“Party time.”他说。  
血淋淋的手握住了史蒂夫的阴茎，黏腻湿滑的液体顺着柱身往腿间流去，因为是新鲜的，甚至还温热着，几乎是不受控制地，史蒂夫那玩意直接涨大了一圈。  
与生理反应相反，史蒂夫眼睫颤抖，他竭力保持着呼吸，用尽力气地说：“别这样……巴克，我真的……不想伤害到你……”  
巴基全无反应，他把流血的手掌探到身下，在史蒂夫看不到的地方草草动了几下，紧接着，两具身体挨近，一处温暖的凹陷抵到了史蒂夫阴茎的头部。  
一切还未开始，然而熟悉的愉悦感和隐约的快感已经先一步摄住了史蒂夫的意识，他惊惶地想摆脱它们，却发现根本就做不到——没有人比他更了解这件事了，与巴基结合，即使是天堂也不见得有这样的快乐。  
他满头是汗，肌肉紧绷，腰腹处更是如同一块铁板。巴基在他上方似笑非笑，胯部款款摆动，股缝在他的器官上摩擦。观赏史蒂夫在失控边缘挣扎似乎给予了他无与伦比的乐趣，终于他赦免一样停止了对史蒂夫的折磨，用手扶住史蒂夫的阴茎，对准了入口。  
他们同时屏住了呼吸。  
超级士兵的尺寸太犯规了，只吞入头部巴基就浑身颤抖地停住了。他的手掌死死按着史蒂夫的腹肌，身体还在努力地下降。  
昏暗狭窄的空间里充溢着暧昧而诱人的悠长吐息，巴基在竭力地放松自己，他的身体根本没有完全打开，润滑不够，甬道干涩，想要直接接纳史蒂夫的性器基本全无可能。  
汗水开了闸一样地涌出史蒂夫的毛孔，他赤裸的胸膛上几乎能蒸腾出热气来，阴茎前端火辣辣的痛感抽打在神经上，血液在皮肤下咆哮沸腾，强烈的渴望几乎要将他置于死地，蛰伏的野兽终于撕裂了理智最后的桎梏。  
史蒂夫低吼一声，手肘骤缩，上半身猛地一振，拷在两只手腕上的四副手铐生生被他扯断了！  
浓郁的血色在他手腕处显现出来，金属圆环叮叮当当地向下滑了一截，滑腻的鲜血跟着染红了他的半截小臂。然而那手臂肌肉暴突，在起身的瞬间便卡住了巴基的两肋。  
局势顷刻间逆转了过来。  
随着一声肉体撞到地上的闷响，史蒂夫以迅雷不及掩耳之势掀翻了巴基，远比常人强壮的躯体整个罩在了他的上方——但他甚至没忘了把手垫在巴基脑后以免他受伤。  
性器在起身的瞬间重重地往巴基身体里捅了一记，难以忍受的胀痛感和束缚感让他们同时呻吟出声，史蒂夫把额头紧紧贴上巴基的，他们的汗水濡湿到了一处，他用嘴唇安抚地亲吻巴基的脸颊。  
剧痛令身下的人不住地颤抖，史蒂夫想撤出自己，却被死死扣住了手臂。  
“进来。”巴基咬牙切齿地盯着他的眼睛，声音也在微微发抖：“我要你。进来。”  
史蒂夫定定地看着他，呼吸急促，蓝眼睛里好像有火在燃烧。  
下一瞬间，沾满滑腻鲜血的手指抚上了他的穴口。湿淋淋的指尖在那一圈肌肉附近戳刺、按揉，刺激得他不断收缩，粘稠的血液充当了润滑剂，在挤压与揉弄之下被推进了他体内。  
史蒂夫的性器还卡在入口，他空着的那只手贴上了巴基的颈侧，拇指重重抚过他的下颌：“巴克，你不要后悔。”  
话音落下的同时，怒胀的凶器毫不留情地刺进了柔软的内部，难以忍受的疼痛顷刻间贯穿了巴基的整个身体，他像一尾被剖开的鱼一般剧烈地一抖，过于鲜明的饱胀感几乎令他眼前一花。  
然而史蒂夫没留给他任何适应时间，有力的手按住他的肩膀，开始了快速的抽插。  
这太超过了，即是有鲜血的润滑，这也太超过了。强烈的痛感与异物感集中在他们交合的地带，巴基仿佛被一柄两边都是刃口的刀劈开了身体，他克制不住地发抖，急促地喘息，牙齿紧紧咬在史蒂夫手背上，鼻端都是血的腥气。  
史蒂夫停了一瞬，拨开他凌乱的头发，俯身在他耳边低语：“说你要我，再说一次。”  
令人眩晕的亲密距离让他觉得陌生而抗拒，他一蹬腿，踹在了史蒂夫身上，声音沙哑地说了句：“Fuck U, Rogers。”  
也许他只是想激怒史蒂夫，他说不好，但他确实做到了。男人因为他的反应恼怒起来，手掌扣住了他的脚踝，把他的腿一直往肩膀处推去。他的身体被折叠、挤压，史蒂夫的胸膛和臂弯接住了他本能下落的大腿。  
他不甘示弱，不等史蒂夫开口就接着嘲笑道：“你和他上床的时候也要求他这么说吗？让他说有多想要你的老二？他是不是像个小白兔一样乖？”  
史蒂夫这才明白过来最开始的时候巴基说的那个“他”是谁――是他的另一个自己，活在这具躯壳里的主人格。他对他一直抱有敌意。  
盯着巴基的绿眼睛，史蒂夫忽然意味不明地笑了，他把自己缓缓地送到巴基身体的更深处，像拥抱一样搂住了巴基的后背——巴基在他怀里完全被折叠了——故意紧贴在他耳畔说：“You know what？我想让你也像小白兔一样乖。”  
恼人的热气纷纷扑到巴基耳侧，他偏头闪开，冷笑一声：“你可以试试看，”灰绿色的瞳孔里透着嘲讽的笑意：“看我愿不愿意也变成你的小婊子。”  
史蒂夫干脆利落地一点头，半句话没说，抱着他直接站了起来。  
后背重重地撞到墙上，紧接着比他更为高大的身躯不容抗拒地压了上来。劈开身体的阴茎因为姿势的原因更深地楔进了体内，他们甚至同时感觉到了内部嫩肉的细微抽搐。  
巴基长长地呻吟了一声，不由自主地勾住了史蒂夫的脖子。悬空的感觉很危险，他的每一根神经都为此战栗起来。  
史蒂夫低声嘲笑他：“我还没开始，你叫这么好听是投降的意思么？”  
他恶狠狠地咬史蒂夫的肩膀：“Fuck you，Rogers，fuck，you。”  
臀部被重重地拍了一掌：“看好了，谁在操谁，babe。”  
在最后一个词出口之前，史蒂夫就开始了动作。气声的babe跟着他的阴茎一起深且重地撞进他的身体里，层层叠叠的软肉无比顺从地接纳了这根硬物，甚至无羞无耻地吸裹着不放。清晰而响亮的皮肉撞击声一下一下地从他们身下传出来，粘腻的液体自交合处滴到了地上。史蒂夫的每一次顶动对巴基来说都是一次迅疾袭来的失重，他双手紧紧抓着史蒂夫的肩膊，身体在快感的风浪中一起一伏，直到史蒂夫探到他身下用手一抹。  
沾着血的指头伸到他眼前，史蒂夫暧昧地笑了笑：“你这里流血了，亲爱的。”  
“别跟我调情，”巴基微微仰着头，气喘吁吁地回答：“继续。”  
史蒂夫低笑一声，加快了速度。阴茎前端找到了无数次带给巴基快乐的那一点，不客气地碾了上去。  
突如其来的快感电流一样刺穿了巴基的全身，酥麻顺着他的脊椎一路炸了上去，他身体一挺，情不自禁地叫了一声。  
史蒂夫抵着那里反复戳刺，腰腹一下一下撞击在他臀肉上，令人颤抖的愉悦感不断攀升，巴基急速地喘息，指尖深深陷进史蒂夫的肌肉中。  
忽然史蒂夫的动作停了一拍，收紧手臂把他更紧地拥进了怀里，低沉的声音从他耳边响起来：“说你爱我。说你要我。”他改变了戳刺的位置，离开了最要命的那一点，“我要听你说这个。”  
忽然削减的快感令身体深处一阵一阵的空虚，巴基恼怒地擂了他一拳，声音不稳地说：“操，给我，史蒂夫，”他的小腿紧紧勾住史蒂夫的背，“你他妈快点，给我！”  
史蒂夫托着他继续抽插，偏不遂他的愿，只是不为所动地说：“答案不合格，士兵。”  
巴基摸索着掐住了他的脖子，眼圈泛红，声音却十足的狠厉：“哈，你想……听什么？让我……求你干我？”快速的顶弄中他的声音变得破碎，金属的左手却越收越紧，“让我像他一样……假装对所有事情说喜欢？每天、每天都对自己重复……很爱史蒂夫……很爱这个世界？”  
强烈的窒息感涌了上来，史蒂夫竭力忍耐着，倾身去吻他，咬住他的嘴唇：“别说了……巴基，别说……我爱你……我爱你……”  
眼前的人绝望地接住他的吻，长长的睫毛止不住地颤抖，他的手仍旧没有松开，眼睛却已经闭了起来。  
史蒂夫把巴基按在怀里，阴茎还在他的深处挺动，他在吻的间隙里挣扎着说：“呼吸……baby……呼吸……看着我……”  
明明只有他被掐住了脖子，他们却同时呼吸困难起来，高潮如浪头一般拍向他们，窒息令他们眼前发黑，猛烈的快感却碎在了体内。他们同时射精，小腹微微抽搐着，酥麻自顶至踵。  
不知多久，浸没了他们的潮水才缓缓退去了，一场欢爱漫长如半生。史蒂夫拥着巴基慢慢地跪坐到地上，他们的身体交叠着纠缠在一起，像某种枝蔓丛生的植物，紧紧绞着彼此，分离便要死亡。  
巴基晕过去了。修长脖颈无力地仰向后面，显得脆弱而美丽。只看着他的颈子和锁骨时史蒂夫总是难以想到他杀人的样子，除非他们在床上的时候巴基从裤子里掏出一把格洛克。  
再醒来之后会不会是那个甜孩子，他不能确定。  
只是不论是谁，他都不再确信自己可以使他快乐。滚烫的泪水掉在他挚爱的肩窝上，他身体的一部分从他的身体里滑了出来。他无声地哭了。  
四下阒寂如葬，只剩他紧贴在他皮肤上的呼吸。

可他还是要和命运斗争，和疾病斗争，从它们的手中抢回他的男孩。不论付出什么样的代价。  
因为从1944年起，他就只有他了。

地面传来轻到难以察觉的震动，灵敏的听觉让他意识到外面的嗡鸣声来自直升机的螺旋桨，史蒂夫从巴基的棕发中抬起脸庞，听见工厂门外扬声器里托尼一贯轻佻高调的声音。  
“Cap，再给你三分钟，医疗队会进去接管战场。”

FIN.


End file.
